cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuutsume
I need to make a page for the angel within him. 憂鬱メ '' "As they say, an angel is nothing without its wings... ...so then...what am I?" '' Hitan is the host of an angel, biologically a human-angel-Fallen-Angel hybrid, marking him for death by numerous angelic tribes. He is active in CC and GGaD, and is present in numerous works of Galaxian. Since his basing-off of Run from Akame Ga Kill!, he has since gained individuality and has a pending development status. 'Appearance' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' Hitan presumably took the appearance of a young child of about nine to eleven in mortal age, with the same physical features as he retained later in his life, with fair blond hair and eyes the color of a dark forest. He was said to be a beautiful child, with a refined and slightly boyish face. His hair was likely longer than shoulder length at first, then later cropped next to his ears. His eyes would at times turn into an inconsistent but blaring gold. His skin tone was an almost unhealthy pale tone, but there was stated to always be something to him that went against normal mortal perception. He was said to weigh very little, and he was shorter than average as well. 'All the Reasons to Lie' 'GGaD, General/Forums' *By account of The Demon, Yuu is supposed to have an almost half and half demonic angel and angel appearance. His clothing on his left side would presumably be torn and charred, and his left eye would be a dull gold. His left wing would be entirely black. **This is the appearance showcased by Death in his imitation of Hitan's appearance, but in whole, as the half god is only able to shapeshift into complete celestial beings. **His Fallen Angel side would majorly be overrode by his angel/human sides. Hitan has an appearance without his powers and wings activated, and one with. All in all, he looks angelic. And pretty handsome, in his narrator’s opinion, heh. Without those activations, he has dark green eyes, which are round and wide, branded by fairly long lashes and two double eyelids. His curved eyebrows are prominently thinner than what would maybe be expected. To add onto that, he has a rather high bridge to his nose and rather faded lips. His face is heart-shaped, his chin pretty pointy, and appearing rather boyish. He has fair blonde hair that accommodates the curves of his face, with long bangs that, at the edges, cover the entirety of his ears. His hair’s length goes to the bottom of his neck in the front, and the shoulders in the back, the shortest being in the direct front and increasing in length in a curved cut. His hair tends to lean towards the right/his left for whatever reason. His skin is very pale, though in a healthy way, and doesn’t tan at all. Since he can look (and be) between the physical ages of fourteen to twenty three, he weighs between eighty five pounds to about a hundred pounds, and his height is between 5’ 4' ' to 5’ 11' ', though he is consecutively 0.01 inches away from a full 6’ height. Perhaps his weight is unhealthy, but because he doesn’t need to eat or drink, he doesn’t have much water weight, which might explain it. He has a very slim body shape and is seemingly unable to bulk up, and so the muscle he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. Though, he doesn’t have much of a threat status overall, as his expressions are usually typical and rarely ever distorted, and he doesn’t seem to have much of a muscular build. Most of his strength is in his arms and back, and the rest of his figure seems lean, his shoulders more slanted than blocky. His wings are very lightweight; their specific weight and wingspan are to be determined. 'CC' 'AgK! AU' Yuutsume is a handsome young man who appears to be near adulthood, likely being younger in appearance than he actually is, with a roundish heart-shaped face. He has round and wide eyes, both branded by fairly long lashes and two double eyelids, and beneath two relatively thin and curved eyebrows. His left eye is with golden yellow edges and a bright green interior, and his right is a chaotic combination of many bright colors. His left eye is commonly concealed with a thick eye covering. To add onto that, he has a rather high bridge to his nose and rather faded lips. He has fair blonde hair that accommodates the curves of his face along with long bangs that almost cover the entirety of his ears, but are overall swept away from his eyes, especially his left. His hair reaches towards the base of his neck and is swept backwards, to the right. He retains an extremely pale complexion that doesn't tan at all, yet it still manages to appear healthy despite the lack of color in his cheeks. He weighs about a hundred pounds, which is grossly underweight for his 5' 11.99' ' height. He is very slim, and the muscle he actually has is mostly unnoticeable, and most of his strength is in his arms and back, his shoulders more slanted than blocky. Yuu has a tendency to appear rather passive, his expressions often typical and rarely ever distorted. 'Rogue' 'Outfit Preference' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General/Forums' He doesn’t have much of a preference towards clothing, though most of his outfits are rather formal and usually styled from medieval to modern. He only wears long pants/leggings, and there are usually only minor creases in fabric, suggesting he irons them out smoothly. He prefers boots with only a bit of heel at most, and overall flexible and loose clothing. A notable outfit is a scarf-like robe of pure white with clasps to either side. He wears a dark gray tunic and sometimes a white robe underneath. He also has a black collar accessory around his neck. He wears a belt that pinches his waist, and his tunic goes a bit further than his hip. He also wears tight white leggings and boots starting from above the knee. He has a vambrace/glove-like thing (very professional with fashion here) from above his elbow to his wrists on both arms. He also has two feathers from behind a patch of hair near his left air sticking upwards and out, which may or may not be an actual accessory as he claims it to be. When he activates his powers, his eyes flush into a bright gold, and the tips of the feather “accessories” turn a faint white-gold shade. He has wide angel wings (span and width to be decided) that are pure white around the frame and slightly tinged with gold in the inside, with noticeably wider feathers than the average size. Feather projectiles can be alike to either—either completely white or tinged with faint gold, though the first is much more common. He has two floating white disks when he activates his powers/wings around the proximity of his shoulders. Otherwise, they rest directly on his back, and are noticeably smaller in circumference in this state. 'All the Reasons to Lie' 'CC' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Personality' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General/Forums' *Likes others listening to him, and in fact is quite bothered when they don't, mostly due to him being used to being right. 'All the Reasons to Lie' 'CC' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' *In his angel manifestation form, his voice gains a louder, echoing quality. 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General/Forums' Hitan's voice is kind of mild, as he's naturally quiet. When he was younger he was more outgoing and boisterous, but he quieted down over time. His tone's alto, and he usually stops between words sometimes; kind of like he's clipping his words, since he considers every word. Even so, he still stops completely after sentences he feels he constructed wrongly, or maybe just something he didn't want to say. He gives more space between sentences to really stress their endings. His voice is distinctly male. And when he raises his voice it gives the impression something's going to break. His voice doesn't crack unless he's really angry, in which case it's really bad for whoever made his temper go off like that. Otherwise, his voice is extremely quiet. It has gentle undertones, as his voice is pretty soothing and calm overall, and it's a pretty good voice for singing lullabies and soft, slow songs. This can be seen, since he's a teacher who deals with young kids who need reason explained to them and naptime stories. It's good for calming people down, really, on its own. But, when it's raised or when he starts shouting, it's a viable cause of fear. Hitan has a smart-aleck tone, too. Otherwise, it's more of him giving the general aura of "I'm smarter than you", since he has a tendency to talk like a scholar and use sophisticated terminology in casual conversation. He has a civil type of humor that is hard to invoke, and likely even harder to distinguish. His changes in tone are little. He also tends to negate common phrases, such as saying "That's interesting in a good way" instead of just saying "Cool". His sarcasm is hard to distinguish, and when he offers his opinions, it often sounds more like he is informing someone else. Without his thinking about invoking tones, though, Hitan's voice is usually described as thoughtful but sad. Almost melancholy. It's usually very concise. His speech in any language will have no particular otherworldly accent to it, as if he were a native speaker. 'All the Reasons to Lie' 'CC' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Background/Backstory' 'GGaD, General/Forums, Track/ed Sequel' (Refer to [[''Eternity Binds]] and [[Track/ed]] for more information.) *Don't you love being tortured by the hands that you used to hold hands with? *Refer to form notes 'CC' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Roles' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General/Forums' 'All the Reasons to Lie' 'CC' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Affiliations' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General/Forums' 'Galaxian' Hitan's protective of the other in a big brotherly way, and he deeply cares for the other. Their bond, he says, has been established through their forms being friends throughout multiple universes. He often tries to keep the youngster out of trouble and sometimes acts like a mentor to the young entity. '''Fuseiijitsu Rai' They share some characteristics, and are friends, maybe due to their close natures from youth to now in multiple worlds. Both Hitan and Rai are also very similar in the aspect of them being hard to really get close to. They have problems with trust, in a way, and it kind of shows, even with the people they know they care about. Both fear that others may not care for them as much as they do, or that what they talk about might drive their close ones away. So, they tend to watch what they're saying. With outsiders, they act a really distant, distinct way. For instance, Hitan always has on a smile, though he might actually want to stab whomever it is. Similarly, Rai hides most of his feelings behind his snarky expression, which is usually a smirk. When Hitan speaks to outsiders, his words are weighed, because he doesn't care enough to give his feelings and thoughts to others, and he doesn't want to risk unnecessary conflict, which to him is wasting time. In these ways (and more), they appreciate each other's similar way of thinking, and they also know how to get to each other. Both are shown to be protective of the other, and Hitan has a tendency to show his amusement when Rai's being humorous. He also shows his more open side around the technological agent. Their trust for each other on both sides is impeccable, and they work together very well. Alike to Hitan's relationship with Galaxian, his relationship/friendship with Rai has been established through multiple universes. Chnoasmos Hitan showed that he despised the other, even though that was a time when they had not yet interacted face to face. 'All the Reasons to Lie' 'CC' 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' 'Powers/Abilities' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General/Forums' 'Angel Physiology | (Partial) Fallen Angel Physiology' Hitan's physiology is the source of his abilities, giving him the ability to be fluent in any language from any time or place. It also serves as a negation force of sorts, making it so that his abilities cannot be negated by anyone except countering forces, such as the highest deities, the most powerful hell beings, et cetera. However, it also makes him more immune to countering abilities as well, such as that of The Demon's. However, the partiality of any part of his physiology is often seen as a weakness, as all factors counter each others, making it so that balancing them accordingly is crucial. 'Immortality & Longevity' Hitan maintains partial immortality in his current form. He may only be killed by beings with more/possibly equal power to his, but it is impossible for (normal) mortals to kill him. It is possible to hurt him, though not mortally, in the last mentioned case. 'Enhanced Vision | Eye Magic' Hitan's eyes are enhanced naturally, but by using a technique he calls “Angel Eye”, where he manifests his soul’s powers into his eyes, he can see someone’s true form/identity (if they have one), and hone in/focus on someone specific, et cetera. His eyes are strongly correlated to his use of magic, and is often seen as his most efficient manifestation of magic at the current moment. 'Angelic Magic | Angelic Attacks' Hitan employs the use of magic that often correlates to light and purification. The extent of this is unknown, as this is an ability, ironically, restricted by his physiology in part. He has been seen to be able to activate a halo, but it is untrained, so its effects are largely unknown. 'Mind Control Immunity/Influence' 'Purification Attacks' 'Light Weapons Summoning/Manipulation' 'Wing Manifestation | Real Flight | Levitation' The Fallen Angel has angel wings, white, feathery, big, lightweight, and flexible. They are, in fact, not black, though in his current form, they will become black (and stronger) under certain circumstances (i.e. after being destroyed by hell'fire) under his own will, pushing him to the edge of insanity, et cetera. His normal wing(s) must be destroyed for this condition to take effect. His wings are considerably more durable than other types of wings. His wings are ungoing healing in GGaD, but at the current moment, he can't feel that much pain from them being torn or damaged. Normally, his wings regenerate in a certain period of time, as long as they do not undergo further damage. In GGaD, they are protected by the disks. If they are damaged by means related to hell, they will regenerate slower. His Fallen Angel wings have a limited use and long regeneration time. It is unknown how long. 'Attack Reflection 'Feather (Projectile) Manipulation | Feather Attacks' Hitan's usual weapons of choice are feathers, though they're different. For one, they are capable of serving for defense and reflecting attacks; however, they can also be blunt weapons, as well as sharp ones. The Fallen Angel is a master at throwing them, with surprising speed and trained accuracy. Feathers tainted with his magic are able to do things such as purifying, e.g. killing an "undead" being immediately, or change something/someone to its original form, negating illusions, et cetera. He hasn’t had many opportunities to show this part of his projectiles, but it can be seen that he’s very trained when it comes to far-range combat and attack, generally speaking. *(Feather Beam Emission, feather blast/bomb generation, feather bullet projection, feather cutting, feather vortex creation, feather wave emission, missile generation, reflective attacks, scatter shots, etc.) 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' To overcome his considerable weakness of a strong offense, especially up close, with the rest of his powers, Hitan has developed very good agility and extremely quick reflexes. 'Telekinesis' 'Danmaku' Hitan can hurl a large number of feather projectiles at the same time, with a pattern or not. He can change trajectory (linear or curving), direction, as well as origin point, depending on where he summons the projectiles. 'Extrasensory Perception | Claircognizance' 'Currently Unachievable' Hitan in his true form (The Angel) is the highest angel under command of the most powerful god, as well as the primordial angel, existent before the beginning of 'time'. In this form, his abilities encompass the following: *'Divine Magic' *'Angel Lord Physiology' *'Transcendent Angel Physiology' Techniques include: *Eye of the Gods *Wings of the Heavens 'All the Reasons to Lie' 'CC' 'AgK! AU' Typical abilities include: Teigu powers: *WIP *Maybe penance stare that corrupts/makes someone insane/make bad decisions in-the-moment *It'd only be effective when he looks at person *Eye contact is needed for ___ *He cannot turn off the ability likely *Darkside inducement? (Makes target see own evil and go insane from that, emotion inducement/sin detection) *Can understand other abilities/powers better but cannot automatically nullify them *Ocular techniques *Movement vision/limited death vision (prophecy) *Accelerated eyesight? *Might be blind in other more normal eye and have to cover up the working one *Something related with light/magic! *Supernatural eye *Teigu biologically enhanced his left eye **What about right? *Penetration vision *Danmaku with normal throwing weapons 'Rogue' 'Battle Statistics' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' Tier: 8-C Name: Hitan Yume Gender: Male Age: Physically around 9-14, biologically ambiguous Classification: Immortal/unaging human-angel-Fallen Angel hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics/Supernatural Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Mind Control Negation, Mind Control Resistance, Angelic Attacks, Claircognizance Attack Potency: High 8-C Speed: Subsonic (attack/combat speed), Hypersonic (reaction/movement speed), Hypersonic+ (flight speed) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability Levels: At least city level Stamina: Very high. Range: Hundreds of meters. Standard Equipment/Utilities: The two disks on his shoulders, which sprout wings and can shoot feather projectiles. Otherwise, usually none, or at least unknown if he can even use other weapons. Intelligence: Extremely high; likely extraordinary genius Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'GGaD, General/Forums' Tier: 7-B (at least) Name: Hitan Yume Gender: Male Age: Biologically 14-23 | Unknown Classification: Immortal/unaging human-angel-Fallen Angel hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics/Supernatural Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Attack Reflection, Angel Soul, Angel Eye, Mind Control Negation, Mind Control Resistance, Mind Influence, Angelic Attacks, Claircognizance; (past) Transcendent Angel Physiology Attack Potency: 7-B | Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Durability Levels: At least country level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Thousands of meters. Standard Equipment/Utilities: The two disks on his shoulders, which sprout wings and can shoot feather projectiles. Otherwise, usually none, or at least unknown if he can even use other weapons. Intelligence: Extremely high; likely extraordinary genius Weaknesses: *Unable to maneuver in small areas with his wings. *Unable to develop powers. *Not as practiced when forced to make a decision on a whim. *In his GGaD form, his wings are especially prone to damage, despite their recharge time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'AgK! AU' 'Rogue' Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: (Combat, Flight, Reaction, Attack, Travel) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Quotes "They're talking about strength. Such a fickle concept, isn't it? We're always being told to be strong, by so many people. Our friends, our teachers, people we've never known. We are mocked for not being strong. But what does it mean, really? A person could heft the weight of the planet, but crumble to pieces when a problem presents itself to him or her. There are few that can carry the planet on their back, and fewer who can handle the weight of the problems in the world. This world is seen as a problematic one. There are those constantly fighting, hurting, and killing, and they are still who they are, for we are defined by love and...our love may turn us in other directions. How can we bear the weight of a planet when we cannot bear the weights of the problems we carry--the weight of ourselves?" -12/27/19 'Other' *He is stated to love animals in GGaD so much because they have never intentionally harmed him. *He tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. **This is a habit he picked up from Ling Hu Lan Xiao. *Yuu loved his adaptive family. *Yuu always has a book on him. **In fact, he can actually summon books, resulting in him seemingly pulling ridiculously large books (e.g. encyclopedias) out of his "pockets" or tunic. *He tends to talk cryptically. *He tends to avoid modern terms, such as "weird", "cool", etc. *When offering his opinion, he still tends to talk in a matter-of-fact tone. *His mind is faster than his mouth, so he can sometimes be a tad bit random while trying to express himself. *He calls his friends his 'close acquaintances' rather than just referring to them as friends. *He always puts his friends' safety above his own. *He sometimes acts on impulse for survival while forgetting his heritage. **For instance, he will instinctively make swimming motions while forgetting he cannot drown. *He knows how to swim, but hasn't ever really done it for fun. *He can change his voice's tones on a whim, and his tones are often implied and not directly so. **This has been said as creepy by Rogue!Echo/Rin and has startled Rogue!Time. *When he is sad, he copes by reading happy books. *His age is ambiguous in comparison to Ling Hu Ruo Chun, as it is unknown just which date he was born on, and when he appeared, exactly. **They likely share a zodiac, even if he was born on a different year. **They are interpreted to be with him as the younger one. ***This is likely, as she was also Galaxian's first OC, so with the logic that went with Yuu and Ling Hu Lan Xiao, it would make sense. *It is confirmed that he is younger than Ling Hu Lan Xiao due to the other seeming to be his base; thus, he would go second in comparison to the other's age. *His birthday is interpreted in all universes because of lack of record, but he remembers the month, so it is an accurate interpretation. However, he is unable to interpret the year and day. *He refers to Rai as "Rai-kun", suggesting he is younger than the other to be using cute titles. **He was formerly older than Rai, the other being 16 in CC. **This is no longer the case. *He would be Swedish-Chinese in the real world. *His speaking in any language will not reveal any accent. He will sound completely fluent. *His name, "Hitan Yume", was drafted to be changed formally on 12/29/19, but planned to change long before that. **The major catalyst was the AgK! AU, since it was determined a name change might potentially be less effective before, as his name was already there in CC, GGaD, and such RPs before. **"Hitan Yume" meant sorrowful dream, but the narrator wanted to compile his name into one. **Alternatives included 憂鬱な夢 (Yuutsunayume), 憂鬱夢 (Yuutsuyume), 憂鬱め (Yuutsume, with an alternative katakana character). **It was decided his first name (with no last name universes) would be Yuutsume, and a full name in corresponding universes would be Yuutsume (*undecided*). *It is likely younger Hitan thought of Akuma in his dreams) as "Akumu" (nightmare) rather than "Akuma". **This shows his realistic approach to certain situations. **This was confirmed 1/21/20. *He cannot have his abilities negated by anyone completely. *He cannot have his abilities negated at all by anyone other than a being of similar or higher caliber. *Hitan in all forms is a Scorpio, and his forms all have the same birthday. This is a reference to a roleplay by Ari from the SAMB, which had a name Galaxian has now forgotten. **Hitan's true birthday is November 15. ***This was decided on November 10, 2019, where Galaxian forgot Scorpio Milo's birthday (-_-). ***Galaxian had to search off Baidu for Scorpio's lucky numbers (1 and 5) and personalities for the three sections of the Scorpio zodiac. *He thinks mole rats are "adorable" and quite "endearing", but he loves animals in general. **He's likely to get a mole rat soon UwU. **This trivia fact is due to the narrator thinking mole rats are cute when others go "Ewww". *His cheeks blush easily. **Hitan usually tries to pretend his blushes are due to the heat, however, he cannot actually react to heat/feel it, as he says in his conversation with GGaD!Echo. ***The narrator cannot imagine him sniffling in the cold. **His blushes start from the middle of his cheeks, making it extremely difficult for him to hide. *Hitan's biology is largely different than most mortals, but he shares some traits. For instance, he can only eat small amounts of small foods. **He was introduced to mashed potatoes, porridge, and sweet potatoes at a young age since his stay with his origin family. ***His favorite foods include the above three. *He eats very little. *Students of Hitan often give him applesauce instead of apples, due to knowing he has a quote-on-quote weak stomach. **He loves applesauce, as well. It's also one of his favorite foods. ***This quirk would usually be taken advantage of for the AgK! AU. *In GGaD, Hitan is in his second life. He believes there is no third, however, this is not specified. *Hitan's code name in GGaD and his fantasy form, Fallen Angel, is one he has given himself. Not only in his current form is he part Fallen Angel, but due to his "reincarnation", his wings are torn, as he says, "What is an angel without its wings?" As such, he refers to himself as a wingless angel--a Fallen Angel, no longer an angel. *"Fallen" can also refer to his lack of morals when compared to other angels. *It's also a small reference to Mastema, Run's Teigu. *He was initially based off of Run/Ran from "Akame Ga Kill!". Here's Run: *His revival/second life is an unintentional reference of sorts towards what happens to Run at "Chapter 48: Kill the Foe!" in "Akame Ga Kiru!". *His initial design is based largely off Run. *His personality is different from Run's, though there are bits that refer as reference, such as his potential for sadism. He's not vengeful, though. *Him being a teacher of sorts is a reference as well. *He was originally designed to be an anti-villain as reference as well; this aspect has diminished over time, though he certainly still has the potential... *His worst enemy is a demon named Akuma/Kichiku. Both Hitan and the narrator hate it. *He's shown a mischievous side--for instance, leaving Rai on a tree high up. The cause for this particular persona is unknown. *He is distinctly male and not as androgynous as the narrator originally made him out to be. *Real!Galaxian had originally planned for him and Rai to be cousins (in CC, to be exact), but he thought the secret family cliche was boring, so he scrapped the idea. *Hitan knows that he has different forms in different universes, which is why he has existing bonds with other beings in the gang. *Him breaking the Fourth Wall is to be expected, though he often doesn't make it a habit. He doesn't find it interesting to do. *He named himself in all universes, unrealistic or not. *His CC backstory and GGaD backstory both have ties to countries which in turn have ties to Japan, where he met GGaD! or CC!Rai, respectively. **In most instances, this place would be interpreted as in the future, if real-world China and Japan were to be collided together. *Hitan's shipped with Helen in GGaD, which pretty much means he's taken. The ship name is "Hh". Yes. Hh. *Hitan loves kids and animals. *CC!Hitan was the first to have been shown to love animals, dominantly (at the moment) dogs. *CC!Hitan wants to be a teacher, and maybe part-time researcher. *Hitan has never been said to actually become a researcher. **This was fixed 1/20/20, where it is revealed that, in another world in Rogue, he did indeed become a researcher. ***However, this was a twisted path. *CC!Hitan's I.Q. has been confirmed by Galaxian to be at least 180. **It's unknown why a genius such as him is a Yellow Sash in CC, but it's also been confirmed that he is legally a Red Sash. *He is 5' 8' ' in his CC form. *His original tallest height was 1.75 meters, due to the reference of him being based off of Run. Now, he is shy of 6'. *Hitan is rarely seen with technology, and interaction hasn't been commonly implied. *He is referred to as "Pretty Boy Bookworm"; Rai and Galaxian agree he at least reads 400 books a day. *He likes puzzles, folding paper, thinking, discussions, investigations, analyses, observing, stargazing, etc. *He dislikes dishonorable methods, "scum", sadism, evil, jumped-to conclusions, presumptions, lack of thinking, sudden change, rashness, people who refuse to listen, arguments, discrimination, etc. *Hitan's anatomy doesn't handle food well, so he always uses the excuse that he doesn't stomach food well to avoid eating. **He doesn't need to eat as frequently as mortals, but he still needs to eat. **He doesn't have certain digestive enzymes. 'Gallery' Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Activated.png|GGaD form, with wings activated. Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Not_Activated.png|GGaD form, a fantasy one, with wings and powers not activated. Hitan_Yume_CC.png|CC form, a realistic one. Hitan ~ CC probably.png Hitan and Helen.png Younger Hitan ~ Probably CC (2).png Is this...Hitan with long hair and also evil.jpg|Ooh long-haired evil Hitan??? Smol Rai & Hitan.png|Rai and Hitan! Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Realistic Forms Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Angel/Human/Fallen Angel Hybrids Category:Hosts Category:Immortals Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Alive (in CC) [[Category:Alive (in All the Reasons to Lie)]] [[Category:Alive (in Fractured)]] Category:Alive (in Rogue) [[Category:Alive (in Track/ed)]] Category:Alive (in AgK! AU) [[Category:Alive (in Eternity Binds)]]